From Hinata, to Naruto
by Watashiwakyo
Summary: Ia sudah diberitahu berulang kali jika Hinata tidak pernah ada, tetapi ia bersikeras bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ada. Siapa itu Hinata? Apa hubungan mereka?


**From Hinata, to Naruto**

 **Genre: Psychological, Horror**

 **Rate: T**

 **Summary: Ia sudah diberitahu berulang kali jika Hinata tidak pernah ada, tetapi ia bersikeras bahwa gadis itu benar-benar ada.**

 **Siapa itu Hinata?**

 **Apa hubungan mereka?**

Enjoy!

 **To: Hinata  
**

 **From: Naruto  
**

Kepada Hinata,

Hari baru, hanyalah hari-hari yang sama untukku. Tak kurang dan tak lebih. Bangun, sendirian di sekolah, di bully dan kemudian pulang.

Seperti biasa, orang-orang itu menghajarku karena aku menolak memberikan uang sakuku yang sengaja kusimpan untuk membeli hoodie yang begitu kuinginkan di toko selama ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan, Hinata. Mengapa mereka begitu membenciku?

Kenapa?

Apa salahku?

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini begitu melelahkan. Kuharap kau bisa datang ke rumah dan memijat punggungku. Bercanda, bercanda!

Salam sayang,

Naruto

 **To: Naruto**

 **From: Hinata  
**

Kepada Naruto-kun,

Ya, benar, Naruto. Kau tidak melakukan apapun yang salah. Mereka melakukan itu karena mereka iri padamu. Suatu hari nanti, mereka pasti akan menyesali apa yang sudah mereka perbuat. Tetap tegar, Naruto-kun!

Datanglah kemari, aku akan memberimu apa saja. Tapi jangan minta uang padaku! :)

Dengan cinta,

Hinata

 **To: Hinata  
**

 **From: Naruto**

Hinata,

Aku tak tahu apa yang salah dengan mereka.

Aku tidak sengaja menusukkan ujung pensilku ke jariku hingga berdarah.

Mereka bilang aku mencoba melukai diriku sendiri. Apa itu berbahaya?

Oh ya, Hinata, aku merindukanmu!

 **To: Naruto**

 **From: Hinata**

Kepada Naruto,

Terkadang orang lain hanya terlalu memikirkan hal yang negatif. Bodoh sekali, bukan?

Jangan dipikirkan, Naruto-kun. Mereka salah.

Aku juga merindukanmu, Naruto. ^^

 **To: Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

Hinata! Hinata, tolong aku. Aku takut.

Hari ini ayah dan ibuku membawaku untuk berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan bertemu dengan seorang wanita. Mereka bilang, wanita itu akan membuatku merasa lebih baik. Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata! Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa! Apa yang salah denganku?

Mereka berbohong padaku. Bukannya membuatku baikan, wanita itu membuatku semakin takut. Wanita itu menanyakan puluhan pertanyaan aneh yang benar-benar menakutiku.

Hinata, aku benar-benar ketakutan.

Naruto

 **To: Naruto**

 **From: Hinata**

Kepada Naruto,

Tenanglah Naruto, tenanglah. Ada aku disini. Tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Mungkin mereka hanya merasa tak yakin.

Kau hanya bisa mempercayaiku, Naruto, oneesanmu. Kau tidak bisa mempercayai orang lain lagi selain aku, karena tak ada orang lain yang akan mempercayaimu kecuali aku. Oleh karena itu, hanya percaya padaku. Jangan dengarkan orang-orang dungu itu.

Peluk cium,

Hinata

 **To: Hinata**

 **From: Naruto**

Kepada Hinata,

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka semua kini menganggapku gila! Aku memberitahu mereka tentang dirimu, tapi mereka terus memberitahuku bahwa kau tidak pernah ada! Kau sudah mati! Itu yang dikatakan oleh ibu.

Hinata, orangtuaku adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang kumiliki, mengapa mereka begitu jahat padaku?

Kukunci diriku di kamarku, sambil melihat darah yang menetes di pergelangan tangan kiriku. Sakitku sedikit berkurang.

Naruto

 **To: Naruto**

 **From: Hinata**

Naruto,

Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus-terusan menderita, aku lelah melihat tangismu yang tersirat dari barisan email yang kau kirim padaku. Mengapa kau tidak ikut denganku? Aku takkan pernah menyakitimu, Naruto. Hanya aku yang bisa kau percaya, temanmu. Apa itu belum cukup, Naruto?

Orang-orang itu tidak pantas mengeluh akan luka yang kau rasakan sekarang.

"Naruto, kau menulis untuk siapa?"

Minato menghampiri putranya yang sedang asyik dengan laptopnya. Akhir-akhir ini, Naruto sering menulis email untuk seseorang misterius bernama Hinata, nama yang tak asing bagi Minato. Yang mana agak mencurigakan baginya.

"Kepada Hinata, tou-chan! Kau harus bicara dengannya! Hinata adalah orang yang baik!" ujar Naruto dengan ceria.

Minato membiarkan lengannya ditarik oleh Naruto, kemudian duduk di depan laptop milik bocah bermata biru itu. Air mata Minato langsung menetes saat ia membaca email yang ditulis oleh sang anak.

"Naruto... gomennasai." bisik Minato getir sambil menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh semakin deras. Naruto memandangnya bingung, "Nande? Hey, kenapa otou-san meminta maaf?"

Pria bersurai pirang itu meraih kedua pundak Naruto dan memegangnya erat-erat. "Tidakkah kau tahu, Hinata sudah mati!" teriak Minato, air matanya bercucuran.

Mata Naruto terbelalak, "Yada... yada yo. Kau tidak lucu, tou-chan!"

"Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar, tentang gadis bernama Hinata, penghuni kamar nomor 107 tepat di sebelah kamar kita, yang bunuh diri dua tahun yang lalu?" Minato mencengkeram pundak Naruto semakin erat.

"Nande, Naruto. Kenapa kau sekarang jadi begini?"

Naruto menepis tangan Minato dan memaksakan tawa getir. "Jika ia sudah mati, tidak mungkin ia membalas seluruh emailku! Kau lihat? Lihatlah, tou-chan!"

"Hinata yang ini tidak pernah ada, Naruto! Ia tidak pernah ada! Berhenti dengan semua ini, aku sudah muak! Aku muak melihatmu terus melukai dirimu sendiri. Aku muak melihat semua kegilaan ini!" Minato menjerit di depan pemuda itu, kemudian melepaskan cengkeramannya.

Naruto jatuh terduduk, hanya bisa diam saat Minato merampas laptop dan ponselnya.

"Kau akan tetap di kamarmu sampai kau bisa menjernihkan pikiranmu." kata-kata terakhir Minato sebelum ia mengunci kamar Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu terisak dalam keheningan, "Kenapa. Kenapa harus begini? Hinata... Aku membutuhkanmu.." bisiknya. Tiba-tiba ia lalu bangkit, merobek selembar kertas dan mulai menulis dengan putus asa.

 **To:** **Hinata**

 **From:** **Naruto**

 **Hinata... aku menyerah. Bawa aku bersamamu, aku sudah muak dengan kehidupan ini. Aku tidak sanggup lagi.**

 **To:** Naruto

 **From:** **Hinata**

 **Lihatlah ke sisi kananmu, Naruto. Kau akan meraih kebebasan. Ikutlah denganku, Naruto. Raihlah kebebasanmu.**

 **To:** **Hinata**

 **From:** **Naruto**

 **Aku takut.. aku takut Hinata. Aku takut.**

 **To:** **Naruto**

 **From:** **Hinata**

 **Jangan takut. Kupikir kau menginginkan kebebasan, Naruto. Ikutlah bersamaku. Ayo, mari kita bersama. Aku sudah menunggumu terlalu lama.**

Naruto menggenggam kertas itu erat-erat, membuka jendelanya dan mulai menaiki balkon yang ada di samping kamarnya. Ia menutup matanya, menarik napas yang terakhir kalinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Meraih kebebasan yang sudah ia inginkan sejak lama.

"Jadi, Hinata adalah imajinasi yang lahir dari kesendiriannya. Kasus yang cukup jarang terjadi." seorang detektif muda berlutut, kembali menganalisa tempat kejadian perkara. Masih tersisa bercak darah di sekitar sana.

Seorang wanita berambut merah panjang mengangguk, matanya sembab karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sementara pria bersurai pirang di sampingnya hanya menatap kosong tim forensik yang membopong jasad sang anak ke ambulans untuk diotopsi.

"Ia menulis email itu kepada dirinya sendiri..."

 **End**


End file.
